


Awestruck

by the_wild_ginger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Shay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Allura, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, likely slow burn, omega romelle, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wild_ginger/pseuds/the_wild_ginger
Summary: Senior year. The last year to really make your mark and Lance McClain, Alpha, and star of the Garrison highschool swimming team, was planning to do just that. It was the last year for a lot of things; sappy high school romance, prom, and likely the last year he would be with his best friends. He plans to start his first day on a high note, that is until he sees someone that changes his perspective, by force.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Genelpan (on Instagram) whose comic Aboklanceholamama (also Instagram) inspired me to make a Klance Omegaverse fic

Lance wasn’t ones typical Alpha and he knew that. He was lanky. Every part of his body seemed too skinny and how tall he was just helped to accentuate such a fact. Yet, his form was extremely deceiving. He may not have the typical bulky muscles of every Alpha he ran into, but he had them. Thin, tight muscles that felt like rocks even when he wasn’t flexing. So, he may dislike how unalpha his lanky form was, his muscles helped to prove how Alpha he was.

“Mijo, breakfast!” the voice of Lance’s mother floated down the hall to his room, drawing the boy away from the full body mirror he stood in front of in just his boxer shorts. “Coming!” he called back, moving quickly to pull on the clothes he had laid out at the foot of the bed before his early morning shower. A pair of loose – but form fitting – jeans, a white t-shirt, and his Garrison Varsity jacket. Blue with white sleeves and trimmings. Every sport at his high school had different colored varsity jackets, the school boards idea, and as Lance lettered on the swimming team – his was blue. Fitting.

“You’re going to be late!” his mother again. Lance moved into gear once again, grabbing his bookbag off his desk chair and jogging out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. “It’s your first day of your senior year, you can’t show up late,” his mother immediately started scolding him as soon as his feet hit the kitchen tile, all in good nature of course. In all his years of school, never once had he been late, contrary to his somewhat lazy seeming persona led many to believe. Only medical reasons ever kept him home from school.

“I won’t be late, mama, I promise. I’ll eat quick,” he gave her an assuring smile before sitting down at the table.  Over the summer he had gotten used to an empty table at breakfast. His siblings had left for their own lives, college mostly, and his siblings with kids had to get them ready for school in the mornings now. It was likely they’d be over after school, however, so he had that much to look forward to. His mother would spend the day alone, his father working, and Lance couldn’t help but feel sad for her. The more traditional views of his parents, as an omega, left his mother a stay-at-home mom. When they had a full house it wasn’t a big deal but now Lance was the only kid and he was rarely home during the day.

On the table in front of Lance sat some tostada and Café con Leche with a small bowl of chopped fruit. A very traditional Cuban breakfast, something he ate a lot when he was a kid and they lived in Cuba, and one of the best ways to start the school year. Tradition did dictate a Cuban breakfast the first day of school, for good luck. The tostada was best dipped in the Café con Leche and Lance quickly ate the meal by doing so before tossing back the drink and scarfing down the fruit.

“Thank you, it was fantastic,” he praised, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before heading out to get to school. “I’ll see you after school!” he called as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed keys off the counter, waving as he jogged out the door. Parked in the driveway was a bright blue minivan, matching in color to his varsity jacket, rather ironically if you asked Lance. It was just his luck it happened to be his favorite color. His mother used to drive when they were little and when Lance got his license, it was handed down to him. It ran pretty well and he was just lucky he had a best friend that was great with cars.

As if on cue, his phone began ringing and Lance pulled it out to see the caller ID reading ‘Hunk’ in bold letters. He was sliding into the driver seat as he pressed the electronic to his ear, “What’s up?” He buckled and turned the key in the ignition, the van roaring into gear.

“You’re cutting it pretty close for the first day, man,” Hunk’s voice filtered through the phone and Lance chuckled softly as he kicked the vehicle into gear. He was silent for a moment as he carefully backed the van out of the driveway and onto the street.

“Sorry, had to get breakfast in. I’m on the road now. I’ll be there in five,” he promised his friend as he drove, “But I’d rather not get pulled over, so I’ll honk for you when I’m outside.” A chuckle sounded from the other end.

“Alright, see you then,” the line cut, and Lance slid the phone into his hand before tossing it into the passenger seat. Hunk would move it when he got in, it was routine for the past two years. Might as well not break it just yet.

The five minutes passed swiftly and after two honks, Hunk was out the door and in the passenger seat of Lance’s minivan. “Man, you really should upgrade,” Hunk joked as he gazed around the van.

“Awe, come on,” Lance shot his friend a good-natured grin as he pulled away from the curb and began to head towards the school, “There’s so many memories here.” Hunk shot him a skeptical look. “Alright,” Lance lightly hit his steering wheel as he thought for a moment, “We went to prom last year in this thing.”

“You got sick twenty minutes into that night from pre-gaming too hard. Not only did you get sick on your date but we got kicked out,” Hunk was quick to remind his friend who groaned softly in response, remembering the night.

“Never let me drink that much again. Ever,” he muttered, the memory causing his stomach to turn. Hunk just chuckled in response. “Okay, how about the road trip over the summer? That was the best time the group of us had all of high school.”

A laugh left Hunk at that one, “You got that one. This thing was already packed with us and Pidge with our things but then we added in Romelle and Allura, that was just another level. But we did have fun.” Lance grinned, glad to have won that very short battle. It had to be in the Alpha part of him but losing was just not in his blood.

The rest of the car ride was jokes and laughter. The two had hung out during the summer but it was always pure laughs and jokes when they got together. Never a dull moment. When they got to school, Lance found almost every good parking spot had been taken. He could not wait for the first week to pass and parking spot passes to be handed out. Seniors always got first choice and were able to paint their spaces in their free time. He was very much looking forward to that.

“I’ll see you in third period!” Hunk called once they were parked, already almost running to get inside. Lance was sure he was going to see his girlfriend before class. The beta pair was honestly what romance novels were made of, it was the only way to describe them. Lance followed slower after his friend, taking in the early morning sun before he would be stuck inside for seven hours. Students filed past him and his eyes swept over them as they past. Many he recognized from the past years, but a few were unrecognized, either freshman or new.

As it was only the morning, the halls were thick with students milling around until classes started and trying to avoid going to classes for as long as possible. “A great way to start the year,” Lance couldn’t help but mumble as he reached his own locker. Empty, unsurprising for it being the beginning of the year but that was quickly going to change. Soon an arrangement of colorful notebooks and folders lined the bottom of the locker and a container held an assortment of pens, pencils, colorful highlighters and other utensils. Once he was sure that everything was organized nicely, he hung up his backpack.

The rest of the morning passed swiftly, Calculus followed by European history class. Third period, right before lunch, was his physics class and the first he would have with Hunk. “Hey, Bud,” Lance grinned as he slid into one of the seats in the back of the classroom, next to his friend. Hunk turned to look at him, smiling at him in response.

“Did you see the new student?” Hunk asked as he shuffled some papers on his desk before sliding them into a folder. Lance cocked his head in surprise. He hadn’t heard anything about a new student all morning nor had he had one in any of his classes. “They just sat down, front row, red jacket,” Hunk spoke quickly, nodding his head in the direction he spoke of.

Lance’s head turned probably a little quicker than necessary. Sitting in the front row was someone with dark hair that almost reached their shoulders. Even while they were sitting, Lance could see that their jacket was cropped. Interesting style but Lance kind of liked it. When they turned their head slightly, looking out the window, he became awestruck. “She’s beautiful,” his words were barely above a whisper and he couldn’t help but wonder how beautiful she was if just her profile had him awestruck.

“He,” Hunk’s singular word brought Lance out of his awestruck stupor. His gaze quickly shifted from the new student to look at his friend.

“What?” his eyes were wide and he was really hoping that he had misheard Hunk.

Hunk nodded his head in confirmation, “Yeah, he. He’s an omega. Haven’t heard too much about him but heard he just moved into town late summer, pretty quiet. I had him in my first two classes, his name’s Keith.” Lance’s gaze had returned to the new student – Keith – during Hunk’s explanation and he couldn’t believe that someone so beautiful was a guy, Omega or not.

“Just because he’s a guy doesn’t mean you can’t be attracted to him,” Hunk attempted to reassure him but Lance just groaned softly.

“But I don’t _like_ guys. I like _girls_. I’ve always liked girls,” he mumbled as his head fell onto his arms, which were folded neatly on his desk. There was a heavy sigh from Hunk and Lance didn’t have to look at him to know the look he was probably getting. Pity or exasperation. Either way, he didn’t want to see it knowing he was getting it for good reason. He probably looked pretty pitiable right now.

“Mr. Shirogane is coming in, sit up,” Hunk’s voice had become a hushed whisper and Lance sat up soon after, although slower than was probably necessary. Standing at the front of the room was the teacher. Mr. Shirogane taught most of the high school science classes and few college introductory course. He was a great teacher that Lance had had at least once every year and it was going to such that this would be his las year having him.

Mr. Shirogane immediately delved into an introductory lesson but Lance was finding it extremely hard to pay attention. His attention kept shifting to the Omega in the front row. Keith. He still couldn’t believe that he was, well, a _he._ Already, he could tell, it was going to be one long year.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can't keep his eyes off of Keith and finds himself acting just a little irrationally during lunch.

Chapter 2

 

                Once Lance was finally able to focus on class, tearing his gaze away from Keith as Mr. Shirogane began to hand out the year’s syllabus. He quickly realized a stark difference compared to the teacher he had had last year. He used to have dark hair, black really, but instead it was not stark white. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose, something that on others might look ugly but it just added to make the teacher more attractive. It didn’t seem anything could make the Alpha look bad. As the Cuban Alpha reached out to grab the small packet of papers from his teacher, he saw he was wearing a metal prosthetic but because of the long-sleeved button up he wore he was unable to see how far up it went. He had heard that the teacher had gotten into an accident during the beginning of summer, almost immediately after school had ended, but he had not realized it had been so bad. It was nice to see that he still planned to continue teaching.

                Once the papers were handed out, Mr. Shirogane returned to his desk. He sat on the edge of his desk, one leg propped over the other, and one of the syllabus papers in his hands “If you look at the syllabus, you will see that your first paper is due in two weeks,” a chorus of groans erupted at his words, the teacher chuckled softly and waited for them to quiet before continuing to speak, “Now, don’t be like that. It’s the easiest paper you will be writing this year, an introductory of sorts. It’s not worth that many points but the top scoring papers get 10 points extra credit to use as you want or stock them up for use on your midterms. If everyone scores high, you will all get the points. This first week will cover most all the information you will need for this paper, the rest you will have to collect yourself through homework and reading assignments.” The Alpha cleared his throat softly as he set aside the syllabus and slid off his desk. “Now, I’ll have you all come up to the bookshelf and grab a textbook. The green on labeled ‘Physics’ if you were unsure. We’ll start with the back row. Once they have theirs, the row in front of them and so on and so forth.” With a wave of his hand, the entire back row stood up to get their books, Lance and Hunk included.

                Lance was glad that he got to get his book first. Some of the books were ratty and torn, basically on the verge of falling apart. It was never fun to get those ones. Often, they would be missing crucial pages. Once Lance and Hunk and the rest of their row sat down, the row in front of the moved to get their books. For the next couple minutes, the young Alpha sat silently while he was waiting for the rest of the class got their books. When it got to the front row, he couldn’t help but watch Keith as he went to fetch his. Unsurprisingly, he looked to be rather thin, normal for Omegas. Yet he was tall, not as tall as Lance, but he did have some height to him. His outfit was almost completely black from his boots to his skinny jeans and t-shirt. The only real colored thing he was wearing was the white and red jacket he wore cropped just below his ribcage. At least, where he assumed his ribcage was. When he reached for a book off the shelf, he was surprised to see him wearing fingerless gloves. It was still summer, August, but the heat was still there and even though they were fingerless, they still had to trap heat. He was sure of it.

                It was only when Keith turned to look at him that Lance quickly turned his gaze to, well, anywhere but at him. He only briefly caught the look that was shot at him, but it wasn’t good. He was sure that if looks could kill, he would be dead, as cliché as that sounded. When he heard his friend chuckling beside him, he couldn’t bring himself to look at him either. Instead, he chose to stare at the front of the room. Well, specifically, Mr. Shirogane. The teacher was looking straight at him, expression unreadable although he seemed to be appraising the younger Alpha. The older Alpha’s gaze lingered on him for a few more moments before he finally looked away, gazing over the entire class.

                “Good to see that everyone has their books. I will be passing out book condition slips. Fill them out with the file number on the inside cover and anythign wrong with the book. Once they’re filled out, turn them into the front. After wards, please start reading the first five chapters. You don’t have to finish them in the class period but they need to be finished by tomorrow before class,” he explained as he passed out the slips he had been talking about.

                The class seemed to fly by afterwards and soon the bell was ringing for lunch. As his stomach growled hungrily, Lance was glad to finally have the chance to eat something. “Come on, we can get a good table if we’re quick,” Lance told his friend as they both got to their feet, hoisting their class materials into their arms.

                “Of course,” Hunk replied in turn as they both left the room. Sadly, Hunk’s locker was the complete opposite end of the hall as Lance, so the pair were forced to separate. “First one to the cafeteria has to pick the best table!” Lance called down the hall to his friend who gave him a thumbs up in agreement. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he made his way to his locker. He stopped short as he was reaching it. Not even a dozen lockers down was Keith. After the daggers that the omega had shot at him, he had been hoping to avoid him for the rest of the day. Really, the rest of the school year really. But now here he was, basically right next to Lance’s own locker. Hoping that the new student wouldn’t spot him, he moved quickly. Unlocking his own locker and, quite literally, throwing his things inside. There was barely time to double check that his wallet was on him before he was speed walking down the hall and towards the cafeteria.

                “Geez, man. You look like you ran a marathon,” Hunk had been the first to arrive at the cafeteria and snatched a table in the back corner and from there he eyes Lance curiously as he approached with a tray of food. Shay sat next to him, their hands intertwined and hidden beneath the table, her eyes looking on with concern. The two were honestly a perfect pair and Lance couldn’t help but think it every time he saw the two of them together. They both had super sweet personalities and just meshed perfectly together. Shay was also very pretty, with chestnut skin, amber eyes, and dark auburn hair cut short but always styled perfectly. She was a huge fan of large jewelry and stones, currently wearing large hoop earrings and a necklace that was a chunk of some blue stone that Lance didn’t know the name of.

                “Keith’s locker is almost right neck to mine,” Lance groaned as he sat down heavily across from the pair. Hunk quirked a brown in amusement while Shay gained a look of confusion. “Isn’t that the new student?” the beta girl looked towards her boyfriend for confirmation and her fellow beta only nodded softly as he chuckled.

                “Yeah, he was in third period with me and Lance and as soon as Lance saw him he fell in love,” Hunk’s tone was heavily joking but he couldn’t help but poke friend at the reaction his friend had had during said class. Shay immediately picked up on his tone and giggled softly as she slowly picked at the lunch sitting in front of her.

                “I did not!” Lance spoke loudly, stabbing angrily at tater tots on his plate.  

“What did Lance not do?” a new arrival at the table sat down beside the Alpha. A beta with short, sandy brown hair sticking out messily yet most likely intentionally looking that way. Her eyes were honey colored hidden behind round glasses. She tended to lean more towards a boyish look, if her hair weren’t a tell tale sign, and work a white shirt with green alien heads decorating it and pair of grey basketball shorts and red sneakers.

                “Hey Pidge, have you seen the new kid?” Hunk questioned as said beta began to chow down on her food. Her only reply was a sharp nod of her head, not willing to speak with her mouth full. “Well,” the Samoan male started, ignoring the look of outrage his best friend was shooting towards him, “Me and Lance had him in third period and not only did he mistake him for a girl but his first comment was on how beautiful he is.” Pidge quite nearly spewed the drink of water she had just take out of her nose at Hunk’s words. Lance’s face was not bright red and he was sulking with his arms crossed over his chest.

                “How was I supposed to know he was, well, a he,” he muttered angrily, only causing his friends to laugh more. A loud huff left his nose as he relaxed slightly and returned to stabbing at his half-eaten food.

                “We should see if he wants to sit with us,” Pidge spoke up, her eyes suddenly sparkling, before Lance could even begin to protest, she continued, “I mean he doesn’t have any friends here I’m sure and no one likes eating alone.” Hunk got a mischievous grin and nodded in agreement.

                “Speak of the devil,” Hunk spoke, nodding his head in the direction of the omega passing them. His head was low, not meeting anyone’s gaze, and his body tense. With the direction he was headed it was likely the small and empty table just passed them. It wouldn’t be surprising considering he seemed to be a pretty private and quiet guy. Even so, that didn’t stop Pidge from calling out to him.

                “Hey, Keith!” she called, cupping a hand around her mouth for emphasis. The male immediately whipped around, shock crossing his expression quickly followed by apprehension. He stopped and gazed at the short beta, a silent order to continue speaking. “Want to come sit with us? We know you’re new so we thought you might want company for lunch,” Pidge spoke cheerily, acting a lot friendlier than Lance knew she could be.

                Apprehension was still thick in Keith’s gaze and you could almost see the wheels and cogs turning in his mind, trying to see exactly why he was being invited to sit with these people he had never met. Then his eyes landed on Lance, determination filled his gaze, and he slowly nodded his head, “Alright, sure.” As soon as he reached the table, Lance jolted to his feet. Shay almost knocked over her drink but Hunk moved quick enough to catch it before it spilled more than a couple drops, which he dutifully wiped up with a spare napkin.

                “What’s got you so irritated?”  there was a hint of amusement in Keith’s tone as a quirked a brow at Lance, setting his tray down next to Hunk. The obvious irritation, and slight embarrassment, across Lance’s face causes the corners of Keith’s lips to quirk up in obvious amusement which only causes Lance’s face to turn more red.

                “Y-your face,” Lance sputtered out, his hands gripping the edge of his tray tightly.

                Keith cocked his head to the side, chuckling softly, “My face?” The more irritated Lance got, the calmer the Omega seemed and that served to irritate the Cuban even more.

                “Yeah! Your stupid face and…and your stupid mullet!” he ground out, almost growled really, before turning on his heel and stomping out of the cafeteria. As he retreated, Hunk let out a heavy sigh while he watched the alpha leave the room.

                “I should probably go follow after him and make sure he calms down before the next class,” he muttered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Shay’s cheek. The beta male took both of their empty trays with him as he followed the path his best friend had taken on his angry retreat from the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch conversation and more characters introduced. A party is in the works and Lance plans to make his move.

“Fuck, Hunk, what is wrong with me?” Lance hadn’t gone too far from cafeteria, hiding in an alcove that housed the first-floor elevator doors. His forehead was pressed to the cool concrete, unable to bring himself to face anyone. Having been friends with Hunk for years, he was just able to easily tell his approach by his footsteps. A gentle sigh left the beta as he placed a hand on his friends back. The gesture was calming, not as calming as the touch of an omega would be for the Alpha but after years of friendship, it was the touch he needed in that moment.

“I couldn’t say what that was about, embarrassed about third period maybe?” Hunk’s tone was gentle as he suggested a reason for his friend’s reaction. A loud groan at the words and hit his head against the concrete, not hard enough to hurt himself but more symbolic than anything. Hunk clear his throat to prevent from chuckling at his friend.

“He’s too pretty for his own good,” the Alpha muttered as he turned to face Hunk, slumping against the wall. Hunk quirked a brow at him, arms folded over his chest in a pointed gesture. “Not in that way!” Lance spoke quickly, face flushing, “I like girls, I _only_ like girls. But I can tell he’s pretty and it’s not fair. Any alpha or omega would fall for him and he wouldn’t even have to try! I already have to go against every alpha in this school and now I’ll have to compete against him to.”

A look of amusement crossed Hunk’s face and he ran a hand down his jaw in an attempt to wipe it away. It didn’t work too well as he spoke with a tone laced with the same amusement across his face, “Are you declaring Keith your love rival?”

Lance’s face lit up at that, finally finding an excuse as to why he had embarrassed himself in front of someone he had never even spoken to, “Yes! Exactly, Keith is my love rival!” His face was bright with determination and Hunk only groaned softly, wondering what exactly he had just caused.

~~~

The bell rang only a few minutes after that and Lance soon found out he had Keith in every period after that, even his free period. It wasn’t a great revelation and it was spent with Lance sending glares the omegas way and him sending confused gazes or matching glares right back at him.

The first week of school seemed to follow that same pattern. Glares and confused looks. Keith assimilated into their group pretty quickly, although he was almost always silent during the times they all hung out together and never spent time with them outside of school hours, heading home almost immediately.

However, by the start of the second week Lance’s glares began to diminish, his energy going towards school and his social life – even though his self-declared rivalry stayed in the forefront of his mind.

“Romelle invited us to a party at her place this Friday, her parents are gone until mid-week,” Pidge spoke at lunch that Wednesday. Lance’s head snapped up from where he was bent over some English homework he had to finish before the class later in the day, his lunch pushed aside and long forgotten. Romelle’s parties were always legendary, coming from a well of family with parents who were mostly absent since she started high school and could drive herself around. Pidge had been her friend since the start of high school where they had become partners in a science class.

The omega had quickly become apart of their little group in her free time, spending time outside of school with them instead of during school hours where she hung out with the ‘popular’ kids. Now, Lance wasn’t a ‘loser’ by any means, star of the swim team and was even briefly a member of the football team before an injury to his leg almost destroyed his swimming career and he had to decide between the two. Instead, he chose to be with the friends he had since he was young and even was a member of the schools theater troupe to the point he chose it as an elective for the past three years. Luckily the performances never coincided with his swim meets.

Lance’s eyes slowly found themselves drawn to a table across the cafeteria where Romelle, a cheery blonde with her hair braided in a crown on top of her head. Her head was thrown back in laughter, most likely from something said by one of the other popular kids at the table. However, his eyes were only on the blonde for a moment before they flashed to someone else. An omega with silver hair and the most beautiful eyes Lance had ever seen. She was smiling and it seemed to light up the entire room, even from the corner her table sat in. Allura.

“Will Allura be there?” Lance turned his attention back to Pidge after staring at Allura for much longer than he probably should have. There was a knowing look on the beta’s face and she gave a curt nod of her head.

“Of course,” Pidge confirmed, as if her nod wasn’t enough, “Allura never misses Romelle’s party. They plan them together.” Lance gave a gentle nod of his head in response, a dreamy smile on his face. Every time he went to a party, he never had a chance to speak to Allura but he wanted that to change. It was senior year, he was finally going to make his move. This party was going to be the start of that.

“Keith, you should come,” this time it was Hunk who spoke. Like always, him and Shay sat close to each other across the table from Lance. The alpha’s gaze turned to the Omega on the other side of Pidge from him. His gaze had snapped up from the sketchbook in front of him at the sound of his name. Lance had quickly learned that Keith spent a lot of his time with his nose in his sketchbook, quiet and staying to himself. Shy really. Aside from being able to send a nasty look most anyone’s way, he seemed to be a copy of most omegas in that regard.

“Ah, I’m not a big party person,” Keith spoke quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. His fingers tangled in the hair that grew that far down. For not the first time Lance couldn’t help but think, _“Stupid mullet.”_

“Scared of a little social interaction, Kogane?” Lance teased, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips. A glare was immediately shot his way and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Lance don’t be hard on him. Parties can make some people uncomfortable, especially with people they just met,” Shay’s voice was gentle and motherly as she spoke and even though she was a beta, Lance an Alpha, it took the bite out of the teasing of Keith he had just done. A small pout graced his lips, causing soft laughter to move around the table.

“Pidge, text me the details. I’ll decide Friday if I really want to go,” Lance was pretty shocked by that. Every single time they had invited Keith somewhere, he had been adamant about not going. Just asking for the details was a step in the right direction of getting him to be some form of sociable.

A wide grin had spread across Pidge’s face and her phone was already in hand, sending the details in a flash. Keith’s phone could be heard buzzing soon after, although he made no move to look at it. He already knew what it was, after all.

“I can drive us all there if you guys want?” Lance suggested and after a moment everyone nodded in agreement. “Hunk, wanna get ready at my place and then we can grab Shay and Pidge?” Lance asked and there was a chorus of nods before Lance looked to Keith. “If you decide to come, I can pick you up too,” he offered but Keith was quick to shake his head.

“I’ll drive myself,” his voice was curt, no room for argument, although Lance didn’t find a need to argue. It was less work on his part to have to pick up one less person. Although, that thought brought forth another train of thought and he slowly got to his feel, tucking his English work under one arm and holding his still full tray of food in another.

“Where are you going?” Hunk questioned, confusion clouding his features as he looked up at Lance. “I’m going to see if Allura wants a ride to the party,” he explained before adding as a forethought, “And if Romelle needs help with set up.” A sad sigh left Hunk and a look Lance couldn’t quite discern crossed his face.

“Lance-“ the beta started but was cut off by Lance’s raised hand.

“I know what you’re going to say Hunk, but I can feel it, this year is _my_ year. Plus, it’s just a ride, completely friendly,” Lance promised, and Hunk just sighed again but didn’t argue further. Lance grinned wide before turning on his heel and making his way towards the table where the two omegas he had been speaking of sat. With lunch period reaching it’s close, most of the table had dispersed but Allura and Romelle still sat there with a few other students who were mostly speaking to themselves while Allura and Romelle spoke to each other. Romelle was the first to notice the Alpha’s approach.

“Lance!” she said cheerfully, “Are you coming to my party on Friday?” As always, she had a cheerful smile on her features and Lance couldn’t help but smile in turn.

“Actually, that’s what I came here for,” he explained, a hopeful tone in his voice as he continued, “I was wondering if Allura wanted a ride to the party and, if you need help setting up, I can always bring her early and help out.” A look passed between Allura and Romelle before they turned their attention back to Lance.

“Allura is actually coming over right after school but thank you for the offer. If you really want to help out, we can never have too much drink. Don’t feel like you have to though,” Romelle spoke softly, an apologetic look on her face at her first words. Lance usually ended up bringing drink to most of Romelle’s parties anyways, regardless of her bringing it up or not so he didn’t see much issue there.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. That makes sense. I’ll…I’ll see you guys in seventh period,” Lance kept a smile on his face, not letting it falter as his words did slightly.

He dipped his head in farewell before heading to throw out his tray and head out of the cafeteria. Logically, he had known that was the answer he would have gotten. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a little sad at their response. He took a deep breath as he put his tray on the stack of dirty ones. He couldn’t let this deter him. This was still going to be his year and he was going to make his move at the party on Friday.


End file.
